


You Are My Sunshine

by dancestuous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancestuous/pseuds/dancestuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan would sing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ every morning to Phil until one day Dan gets in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” Dan would sing every morning.  
“You make me happy, when skies are grey” he’d say, kissing my cheek.  
“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you” he’d hum, wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug.  
“Please don’t take my sunshine away” he’d whisper as a quiet plea.

“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping” I sing, sitting in the grass.  
“I dreamt I held you in my arms” I recited by heart, running my hand down the smooth stone.  
“When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken” I lean my head against a gravestone.  
“So I hung my head, and I cried” I whisper, not to make Dan upset, because you shouldn’t be sad in heaven.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” I hear Dan’s voice as a ghost.  
“You make me happy when skies are grey” I feel warm remembering his smile.  
“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you” he says to me, only a memory now.  
“Please don't take my sunshine away” I’m still here, Dan.

“I'll always love you and make you happy” I hear his voice say in my head.  
“If you will only say the same” I still say the same, Dan.  
“But if you leave me to love another,” he would always choke on this part.  
“You'll regret it all one day” I could never love another, I hope you knew that.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” I recite to myself, walking into the empty flat.  
“You make me happy when skies are grey” I hum, smiling when I walk into Dan’s room.  
“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you” I whisper, crawling into Dan’s bed which smells less and less like him every day.  
“Please don't take my sunshine away” I cry, knowing my sunshine is already gone.

“In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me” I sing, remembering the flashbacks of that day.  
“When I awake, my poor heart breaks” I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.  
“So will you come back, and make me happy?” I miss you so much.

“Please don't take my sunshine away” I beg, yet another day.

 

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s so short, but it’s the first fic I’ve ever uploaded so heeeyyyy.


End file.
